Park Bench Confessions
by Vampchick24
Summary: Yeah, this is my first oneshot, so hope you like it! It's about Bones and Booth and the title explains it all basically. R&R! Thnx!


Park Bench Confessions: A Bones and Booth Story

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters of __Bones__. Also, for those who don't know, __Bones__ is one of my favorite shows and this is my favorite character pairing. I hope you enjoy it!_

_AN: This is my first Bones story, it is also my first oneshot so plz go easy on the harsh reviews. Also no Flamerz because, they make people feel like s, and makes them not want to write anymore so yeah. Thnx a bunch, to all my fans!_

_Keep writing, Xioalinchick24_

_Location: Jeffersonian Institute Forensic Laboratory_

It was a typical day at the Jeffersonian, the "squints" were around the stainless steel examination table when Agent Seely Booth swiped his I.D card at the door and strolled up to the table with his hands in his pockets, whistling a show tune.

"So, who is the lucky contestant who gets to be examined?" Booth said, cheerily rubbing his hands together.

"Aren't we chipper this morning? Especially considering you are in a room with a dead person," Hodgins said as he put the victims clothing - or what was left of its clothing - into a bag to be examined. The bags also contained bugs, some that were still moving.

"What do you mean? Can't a man be excited about decomposing bones and the smell of rotting flesh, without people getting on his case?" Booth said with a hint of defensiveness in his voice. Angela caught it and gave a small smile and her eyes lit up.

"Are you sure? Are you sure it isn't about a certain partner?" she asked, looking at Hodgins first with a nod then to Zack but Zack didn't even seem to have heard anything she said as he examined the bones under a microscope with fascination. For a moment Booth didn't react and he tried to hide the look of slight embarrassment on his face caused by the reference to his partner.

"I d-d-d-don't know what you mean," he said, stuttering slightly while rubbing his arm nervously. "Speaking of Bones, where is she? She would never miss out on a case," Booth asked.

"Dr. Brennan is in her office," Zack said, not taking his eyes off the skull that was split in two along the middle.

"Sully dropped in for a surprise visit," Angela added while sketching the victim's face. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Booth's reaction with a smile of satisfaction.

"Ohh, did he now?" Booth said with a hint of displeasure in his voice. Great, I thought that he was gone forever and I wouldn't have to deal with him any more. He is the only person that stands between Bones and me, Booth fumed silently.

"Well, I better go get her to help examine these bones. Doesn't she know that there is work to be done?!" Booth said a bit too loudly. Unable to contain his jealousy anymore, he stormed off in the direction of her office. As he approached, he saw Bones talking to some guy. He was holding her in his arms. She had tears in her eyes and was trying to push him away. Booth recognized him as Sully, Bones's so called "boyfriend", a word that always made Booth sad. He did not like to imagine her with any other man. He overheard Bones say, "Sully, I'm sorry I just can't go with you, my place is here at the Jeffersonian and your place is out there in the world. I'm sorry!" She then broke free of his embrace and ran out of the building.

"Temperance! Wait!" Sully shouted to Bone's back. He turned around and saw Booth standing there looking at Bones' retreating figure. He gave Booth a weak smile and said, "Listen I know that you and I haven't been the best of friends and we both know you love Bones…" he said, waiting for Booth to cut him off with one of Booth's famously witty comments, then continued on, "If you love her, go tell her now before it's too late, or you will miss out. Oh, and by the way, you should give her this." He handed Booth the single red rose that had been meant for Bones.

"Thanks Sully, good luck on your trip around the Caribbean," Booth said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks Seely, that means a lot coming from you." Sully said and with that the rivals went their separate ways.

"My way is to Bones and Sully's way is far from her which is the way it's supposed to be," Booth said to himself with a grin on his face. Booth ran down the hallway wondering where she could have gone and how he was going to tell her that he loved her. "I have done many dangerous missions before," he thought to himself. "Life or death, so why do I feel more scared about telling Bones I love her then I ever did on any of those missions," Booth thought as he ran down the hall. Then, as if struck by lighting, Booth knew exactly where to go. In a few minutes, Booth was at Washington Park. He saw Bones sitting on a park bench with her head in her hands, sobbing.

"Hey Bones, what are you doing here in the park crying, when we have a cracked head and a decomposing skeleton back in the lab?" Booth said sitting down next to her. He took her hand and she looked up at him with a weak smile and a little bit of embarrassment crept across her face but she didn't pull her hand away. The fact was, she was enjoying it. Booth was actually holding her hand.

"Oh, it's nothing Booth. I told Sully that I didn't want to go with him around the world, do you think I was wrong?" she asked. Her dark brown eyes were wet with tears.

"I don't know but there is something that I've been meaning to tell you since day one, and that is…" he held out the rose. "I love you Bones. I was too nervous too tell you before but now I feel more confident." When he said this Bones' face looked surprised but the surprise was soon replaced by a smile of pure joy.

"I love you, too, Booth, I've always been unsure about my feelings toward you but now I'm more sure than ever." Booth then had the same look of joy on his face. Booth leaned over and kissed Bones right on the lips. At first she resisted a little bit then she started kissing him passionately back. As they kissed, Angela approached them from across the park, hands on her hips with a huge grin on her face

"It's about time you guys became a couple. I was beginning to lose hope but you know that we really should get back to work." She said, walking away. She then said over her shoulder, "Unless you two lovebirds want to stay here and explain to Cam why you guys weren't working I'm sure she would be thrilled to know that you missed work just to make out with each other." Booth and Bones looked at each other and smiled. Then, holding hands, Bones and Booth walked into the Jeffersonian and got back to work as if nothing at all happened between them, only Angela knew. What Booth learned that day was that the most difficult and dangerous mission was confessing to the person you love, that you love them.

AN: I hope that you guys liked it, so plz R&R, reviews are what I live for! Thnx a bunch! Xiaolinchick24


End file.
